


The Lion's Cub and the Dragon's Hatchling

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: The Dragonborn's Chronicles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Arranged Marriage, Engaged, F/M, First Meetings, Future Fic, Future Generation, Hope, Mentions of possible incest, Post War of the Five Kings, Unhappy marriage, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How young Crilliae Targaryen and Hayden Lannister met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion's Cub and the Dragon's Hatchling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one-shot in my new series called the Dragonborn's Chronicles with as main story 'Fire & Blood' which is still being written - hopefully the first chapters can be posted soon. A lot of the stories in this series will be about the Fire & Blood's main character Aeyanna's family. 
> 
> The first one-shot is about Aeyanna's parents, Crilliae and Hayden, and how they met.

“Lia, stop staring!” I huffed when my sister pinched my side, making me swat her with a fan. She rolled her eyes as I felt my cheeks and ears heat up with slight embarrassment because I had been caught by her.

          “Horrible taste.”

          “Oh hush, Aelix, as if your taste is any better.” Vanilliae drawled at our younger brother and sipped her wine refined. Princess in every fibre of her being, from the roots of her gold-white hair till the tips of her manicured fingers.

          “Mine is at least a rose. Not a codfish like Tristaen’s.” Tristaen glared daggers as he looked up from his plate of food.

          “Yours?’ I scoffed amused at Aelix’s words. “She is not yours at all, not yet, and maybe never truly will be. She’ll only marry you because her family and ours commands us too.” My words came out harsher than I intended it to be. Fuelled by my own pain and anguish about my upcoming nuptials. Aelix’s eyes went from a light lavender to dark amethyst as the humorous smile slipped off his face. The mood sinking immediately.

          “Aelix, I’m sorry, I was out of line.” He shook his head as his lips curved up in a smile that never reached his eyes. Shadows darkening them even more.

          “You speak the truth, little sister. And I cannot be angry about that.” I reached for his hand and squeezed it softly. “Peasants always envy us, but they can at least marry for love.”

          I couldn’t help but glance at my sister Vanilliae and our oldest brother Rhaego. He sat silently, eating his food and keeping his eyes away from Vani. Who kept her head held high. No one knew the pain that brew inside of her. She loved him. Oh, I knew how it broke her heart when Rhaego had to marry that _she-wolf_.

          Vani turned to me, as if she could hear my thoughts. Brushing her fingers lightly against my cheek and leaned to me. “Don’t fret about me, little one.”

          “But…” She shook her head, a gentle light in her eyes.

          “No buts, Lia. I rather have you stare at that _lion_ of yours.” She tweaked my nose, making me grumble and smack her hand away. Our brothers laughing at our antics.

          “He’s not mine.”

          “He thinks otherwise.” We all looked up as Rhaego spoke for the first time since we had come to dinner. His gaze serious and stoic as always – when was the last time I had seen him laugh? A real, belly-aching laugh? Too long.

          “Surely, you are mistaken,” I protested weakly as I did not wish to hope. Hope was the most dangerous thing in the world. Don’t dream and wish, I did not want to hurt like my sister did.

          “Am I? Would be a first.”

          “Glad to see your arrogance is alive and well,” Tristaen drawled as he speared his sausage.

          “Barbarian.”

          “Harlot.”

          “Language,” the eldest of our dragons scolded his younger two siblings who pouted and turned back to our food. It made me giggle a bit. Some things never changed between us all. Rhaego mothered and fathered us, our unmoving rock. Us being like brats while we were all above ten and six now. Adults in the eyes of our parents.

          My eyes wandered again as my siblings bickered and teased each other. I watched my Mother sit at the head of the main table. Looking as regal as ever with her three dragon crown on her head. She turned, leaning towards the Dwarf as he spoke with her. Making her laugh, her hand on my Father’s who looked ahead and sipping his wine. His eyes seeing everything, keeping watch like a dragon did over his hoard.

          Father looked to our table, his eyes softening when he noticed me watching them. Inclining his head lightly as the tiniest curve appeared on his face. I couldn’t help but smile brightly in return.

          I’d be a lucky woman if I had a kind and warm sturdy man like my Father. A solid foundation to build my family on. My eyes moved again to another table. The table of lions, as my siblings called it. After the War of the Five Kings and the Conquest of the Queen, we still thought in terms of families. Of clans. Probably would be like that for a long time to come.

          At the head of that table, sat Lord Tyrion and Lady Sansa’s oldest son; Lord Hayden Lannister. Riding herd over his two younger brothers and sister. My…betrothed. If the negotiations between my Mother and Lord Tyrion went as planned. My match with him would be even greater than Rhaego’s marriage to the _she-wolf._ The two greatest and richest dynasties bonded together in marriage.

          He was a handsome lad. Not surprisingly seeing who his uncle, aunt, and mother were. They were some of the most beautiful people the Seven Kingdoms had ever seen. He rolled his eyes at something his younger brother said, brushing his fingers through his thick strawberry gold locks.

          And suddenly, my eyes met with pale blue eyes. I bit back a squeak and looked away quickly. My cheeks burning red as my siblings chuckled low. Even Rhaego quirked a little smile. “Now you’re caught staring. So disappointed in you, sister.” Vani drawled as she played with one of my curls.

          “Shut up,” I muttered embarrassed as I sipped my wine, leaning against my sister a bit. Glaring at my brothers as they kept snickering. Bullies. Vani’s arm came around me as she rested her cheek against my temple.

          “Why don’t you take a walk?” She whispered softly to me. “Get some fresh air. The rose garden is lovely around this time of day.”

          “Mother wouldn’t mind?”

          “No, and if she does, I will deal with her.” I looked up with a warm smile at her. People found her cruel, as if beauty like hers, could only hide a monstrous personality. But for me, she was my sister. The woman who read my bedtime stories and taught me everything I needed to know. “Go now.” She poked my side, making me giggle and swiftly stood up.

          I turned to Mother who watched us curiously, and I curtsied to her. She gave me a little nod, her sign of me being excused. Relief washed through me, and I left the Hall. Feelings eyes on me, one pair more intense than all others.

          Swiftly, I made my way to the rose garden my sister had mentioned. It was an isolated place. Only one entrance which was the exit as well. No windows that looked over the garden. Privacy. Ah I could imagine the reasons why she loved this garden.

          My fingers touched the petals of some pure white roses, leaning in to inhale the lovely scent of them. These roses have been here since the Red Keep had been build. Seen so much. The stories they could tell.

          “All is well, my lady?” I gasped when a heavy voice cut through the air. Swirling around and saw Hayden standing a few feet behind me. How did he manage to pull that off! Or had I lowered my guard too much? “My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you.” He bowed deeply to me but kept his eyes looked with mine.

          My heart raced as my palms became sweaty. “My Lord Lannister.” I curtsied deeply. “All is well, please, you did not have to come here.”

          “How could I not? When I saw my betrothed suddenly leave dinner.” I glanced away, my cheeks burning.

          “It is not finalised yet.”

          “Yet is the correct word, Lady Crilliae.” My heart beat even faster as I heard him walk towards me, his presence reminding me of the lions I had seen in my family’s menagerie in Mereen. “We both know it is a mere matter of time.” I looked up when he lifted his hand, brushing my hair behind my ear.

          I bit my bottom lip lightly as I couldn’t stop blushing. The Gods had done an excellent job creating him. Much taller than me, with broad shoulders that were accentuated by his red coat. The colour complimenting his complexion.

          “Lia, call me Lia, Lord Hayden. Seeing you are so determined that we will be husband and wife soon.”

          “If I call you Lia, then I insist you call me Hayden.” I inclined my head lightly in agreement. There was no need to formalities between soon to be husband and wife.

          “Mmm,” he hummed lightly and watched me curiously.

          “Something the matter, Hayden?” I shouldn’t like the way his name rolled off my tongue so much.

          “You are missing something in your hair.” I arched my eyebrow confused. My Mother had adopted the tradition of hair braiding from her first marriage and her time as a Khaleesi. My hair reflected that choice, the braids complex and decorated with clasps and rings.

          He turned away and carefully cut off some full grown roses, using his knife to cut off the thorns. Swiftly, he made a crown with the roses – the skill betrayed how often he probably had done for this sister – and placed it carefully on my head. “Perfect.” He nodded pleased to himself.

          I looked down shyly, no one had acted like this to me before. So gentle. “Why are you looking away, have I crossed a line?” Hayden sounded concerned so I looked up quickly. Shaking my head carefully so I wouldn’t shake off the crown, touching his arm.

          “No, you have not. You have just caught me off guard.” He took my hand, pressing his lips carefully against my knuckles. Feeling tingles rush through me as our skin touched for the first time.

          “I didn't intend to do that. I just wished to check up on you, and maybe speak with you without anyone watching us.” A gentle look appeared on my face as I stood a bit closer to him. My thumb stroking his hand.

          “We are talking now, aren't we?” I whispered softly, and he chuckled as he lowered our hands. We just looked at each other, something changing inside of me. Maybe. It wasn't so bad to hope. Maybe, our story would be happier than those of my siblings.

          Slowly he leaned towards me, my eyes widened as my mind went crazy. Oh my. Was he going to kiss me? I tilted my head back a bit as I stepped even closer. His free hand cupping my cheek carefully as I could feel his breathe fan softly over my skin.

          “Hayden!” He stepped back swiftly, both of us blushing and coughing lightly. He let go off my hand, and I flexed my fingers. Still feeling his skin against mine.

          “There you are! Ma was worried when you suddenly…..oooooooooooh.” Hayden closed his eyes – looking like he counted to a million – and turned around to give his brother a pointed look. Making me giggle and press my fingers against my lips.

          “Whoopsie Daisy! Don't mind me! Have fun you two!”

          “Ned,” Hayden hissed, suddenly looking like his age. A young man of ten and eight. Giving me an apologising look, and I shrugged amused. Siblings. I knew all about them. Ned smirked at us, wiggled his fingers and ran off.

          “My apologies, Lia.”

          “Don’t worry about it, Hayden. I've six siblings of my own, remember? I know all about intruding and being intruded,” I drawled amused, and he smiled at me.

          “Oh, you’ve six siblings? I did not notice them.” I playfully smacked him, grumbling under my breath. He chuckled low as he caught my hand and held it against his chest.

          “May I escort you to your quarters?”

          “You may.” He placed my hand on his arm, and we walked through the corridors in peaceful silence. His hand resting over mine and stroking my knuckles lightly. It felt…nice walking with him like this. Like it was meant to be.

          “Here we are,” I whispered as we arrived at the front door of my quarter. I looked up at him after I opened my door. “Thank you for escorting me, Hayden.”

          “You’re welcome, Lia.” He raised my hand to his lips again, kissing my knuckles softly. “Sweet dreams, and I hope I will see you again soon.”

          “I hope so too.” I curtsied and slowly pulled away, moving backwards into my room. He gave me a warm look and closed the door. I leaned against it, hearing him walk away and touched my hot cheeks.

          Maybe it wasn’t so bad to hope.


End file.
